


Pitch Black: Demonic

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Moyo. A planet of people from all races and religions, all bred for one purpose. To assassinate those who would cause unnecessary harm.Ati. A woman of Moyo who was ordered to kill a man aboard the Hunter-Gratzner. She is determined not to fail.M6-117. A dead world, full of demonic creatures whose only goal is to feed.





	1. Prologue

“Though mentioned often…, the creatures… are seldom seen at length; rather, they are glimpsed, they are heard, they are felt. They are, really, the embodiment of your nocturnal fears: A howling coyote that jars you awake; the painting on the wall that comes to life when stared at too long…the sway of your bed just before the earthquake hits. Chimera of the night. The point is made so the reader appreciates that the focus… will not be on what the creatures do, but on what the creatures do to reveal the inner nature of the characters. For [the story] is, at its heart, a story of humanity and courage – and lack of the same.” -David Twohy

Atiena “Ati” Pepo, twenty-two-year-old assassin born in Akaondoka Province on the planet Moyo in the Gravon system on May 3, 52 AE (After Earth) to Nkiruka and Nsia Pepo. Ati knows multiple languages, including Swahili, Jenpai (the official Gravon language), English, IGSL (Intergalactic Sign Language), and Arabic. Ati is portrayed by Nyadak “Duckie” Thot. She has very dark skin and deep brown eyes. She is 5’10 and right handed. Her favorite color is pink.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people are thrown about and forget their identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death, language

In the Nav Bay, a cryolocker blows open, throwing out Carolyn Fry. As she hits the deck of the cabin, alarms scream, disorienting her further. The deck is slanted at a strange angle, the four crew lockers around her flashing, attempting to gain the attention of their inhabitants. The world is seemingly dying around her. She stands, legs shaking, and stumbles to the next crewmember’s locker. Inside is Robert Davies, someone she’d gone through training with years before. His locker is riddled with holes, red lights flashing and lines for vital signs, letting the world know he was dead.   
In the next locker was the captain. Fry sighs with relief. She hits the intercom, “Can you hear me?” Captain Christopher Jackson looks out at her, wide-eyed, shocked. “Captain? Some kinda compromise to the hull…it’s holding for now, but… Damn I’m glad you’re alive. Got to pull your e-release. No, red handle. The red handle. I’ll get the—“ Debris cut through the cabin, blasting the captain’s chest to pieces. Fry falls back, horrified. Beside the terrified docking pilot, in the final locker, the door pops open, throwing Adam Owens on top of her. Both are disoriented and frantic, though not for the same reasons.   
“Why did I fall on you?” The navigator’s eyes dart toward Fry’s sweaty face.  
“He’s dead. Captain’s dead. Christ, I was looking right at him… I don’t…”  
“I mean, I mean, chrono shows we’re twenty-two weeks out, so gravity wasn’t supposed to kick in for another nineteen. I-I…why did I fall at all?”  
“Hear me? Captain’s dead. Davies, too.”   
“Oh, no. Not Davies. What about Owens? Wait. Wait, I’m Owens…right?” They swap nightmare looks, unsure of their own identities.   
“Cryosleep. I swear to God; it kills brain cells by the dozen.” Owens stands, extending a hand to the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to the prologue as the story progresses, but this should give you a basic idea of my character, Ati.


End file.
